


Ларец

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец XVIII века. Америка гостит у России.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ларец

Чувство неловкости в незнакомом месте – это естественно. И нет в том ничего детского, глупого или неправильного. В конце концов, бежать хотелось не от кого-то конкретного, а – к кому-то.

Высокие потолки и тяжелые двери. 

Красиво до какой-то мнимой тяжести в груди, до сдавленных висков, хотя раньше он мог влегкую это проигнорировать и пройти мимо, не заметив. Чужое тщеславие никогда его не задевало. Свое он медленно выпивал по капле. 

Смешная напряженность и смешливая натура. 

Почему двери кабинета закрыли ее в ларце из драгоценного камня? 

Она стояла спиной ко входу, но поняла, кто к ней идет еще до того, как прозвучал малейший звук. Что-то нечеловеческое, а от того — теплое, мелькнуло между ними – его лицом, ее спиной. 

Никто из них никогда в будущем не станет обсуждать, почему так сложилось: он всегда впереди, но как ни повернись, она всегда стоит к нему спиной. Они разучатся смотреть друг на друга прямо и честно, но не сейчас. 

Сейчас поздний вечер глубокой зимы и еще так непозволительно и приятно далеко до настоящих холодов. 

Россия опустила книгу, хотя вряд ли читала ее до прихода Америки. Изящный атрибут, не более. Они на таком повернуты, почти устало замечает Альфред про себя. 

У Европы красивые игрушки, а возможно когда-то были и красивые глаза. Он сам с трудом понимал, отчего такие мысли лезли в голову, но ощутил внезапную размеренность в настроении.

Анна улыбнулась понимающе:

\- Не спится?

Приблизилась на несколько шагов, держа непереведенный с французского роман, деликатно шурша складками платья, походящего на греческую тогу. Мягкие туфли, туго свитые локоны, заметное желание произносить слова с ударением на последний слог и цитировать какого-то мыслителя.

\- Кажется, я заблудился, - Альфред улыбнулся в ответ и забрал у нее книгу, чтобы положить ее на стол. Внимание внезапно привлекла карта и пара записей с резанувшими какие-то участки памяти названиями.

Анна предсказуемо бесшумно подошла и сложила бумаги в одну стопку. Альфред усмехнулся и отошел от чужих дел, приподняв руки — вот он я, мне нет смысла и интереса действовать против тебя.

\- Ты веришь в воскрешение умерших? - не глядя ему в глаза, спросила Россия тем странным глубоким голосом, какой бывал у нее, когда ее что-то цепляло.

Он наклонился, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо.

\- О чем ты?  
\- Право… забудь, - она рассмеялась и поплыла от Америки в сторону, словно столкнулась с ним. - Мы с Австрией любим помечтать о странных вещах... или я одна неисправимая мечтательница... какая глупость! - издав смешок, закончила она совсем тихо.

Византия. Одно слово — один ответ. Альфред не мог понять, но старался, пытался вспомнить.

\- Знаешь, я приехал к тебе и думал, что... ну... подучу русский, но все говорят по-французски, - осторожно высказал давно мучившую его мысль Америка. - Почему?  
\- Мы все иногда бываем немного очарованы, - серьезно отозвалась Анна. - Но не переживай, моей императрице ты тоже нравишься. Она считает тебя милым, - шутливо добавила она, склонив голову к плечу.

Альфред пару раз моргнул и опустил взгляд. А рубашки у них из слишком легкой ткани…

\- Я не об этом. Ты... у тебя же есть собственный язык! Твой, твоих людей, принадлежащий тебе! Разве это не дар? - в голубых глазах молодой страны вспыхнул огонек, сделавший их, казалось, еще ярче. - У меня выбора не было, но и от такого английского подарка я не откажусь…  
\- Но и я не отказалась, - мягко перебила его Россия, - я все помню и понимаю, тем более сейчас, когда всякая новость о Франции приносит лишь больше тревоги. Но от чего ты так печален, душа моя? - Анна коснулась его щеки, затем крепко сжала руку. - Ты не в заколдованном замке, с меня не нужно снимать проклятье.

Она врала, конечно, ведя его через залы. В своем греческом платье, в своем соскальзывающем французском шепоте.

Она, конечно, говорила правду, укладывая его спать. Перебирая его волосы и напевая свои колыбельные.

Засыпая, Альфред видел не высокие потолки драгоценного ларца, а глубокие живые глаза не империи — России.

 

Примечания:  
1\. События происходят в конце XVIII века во время правления Екатерины II.  
2\. Российская Империя и Австрия часто выступали единым фронтом против Османской империи. В планах двух государств было взятие Константинополя, освобождение Греции и возможное восстановление Византии.


End file.
